Destined to be together An Amuto story
by xXxLonlyMoonAngelxXx
Summary: What happens if two people who secretly love one & other could not tell each other their true feelings tell it was too late. Centuries past and the two are reborn what happens then do they fall in love with each other or was it never meant to be. Amuto s
1. Chapter 1

It was feudal Japan a tall man with midnight hair and eyes was walking to a near by city to visit a temple they had. This temple was special to him because the high priestess there was his child hood friend and his secret love. The reason why she was his secret love was because he was a ninja and she was the high priestess of each other enemy village. If it ever got out who he really was to her village he would be hunted down and if his village found out he had feeling for her they his lord would us it for his own advantage because his lord know he hated his duty. So you might be asking your self why he was going to see her well to tell her how he truly feels and to ask her to run away with him so they could live together in peace. Maybe in hiding for a while but it would be worth it as long as he had her by his side.

When he arrived to the temple he notice something was off because when he arrived there his love was not there to greet him like she always did but instead he saw one of her students crying on the temple steps. As she heard footsteps approach her, she looked up to the midnight hair man approaching her. She soon stood up so she could run to him and hug him. "Ran what wrong where your lady?" the man asked in a husky voice. "Our lord asked for her hand in marriage and she turned him down saying she love another." She said as tears beckoned to fall from her eyes. "Ok that does not really answer my question where is she and why are you crying?" He asked as he whipped away her tears. Ran looked up at him and stared straight into his mysteries eyes. "She was killed by our Lord because she turned him down so she could be with another." The young man could feel his world around him fall apart. The love of his life was dead and he never told her how he felt. "Do you know who she chose before she died?" The young girl stepped back as she nodded her head and pointed at him. "It was you before our lord showed up she told me she was going to tell you that she was in love with you."

As soon as he heard that she loved him back he took off running to the back of the temple where all the priestesses where bared and given a shrine. When he finally found her shrine he collapsed to his knees as for the first time in his life he cried. At lest he know she loved him back as he sat there and mourned for his departed love. He started to reminder everything about her that he fell in love with how her pink hair would blow in the spring wind and how her golden eyes always lighten up every time he was around her. How she always blushed when he said or did anything perverted. Oh how he wished he could see that blush one more time. Unexpected to him the village lord arrived behind him as he drown out his sward and stabbed the morning young man in the back and through his heart. The young man turn his head to see who stabbed him to only find the lord that killed his one true love was now killing him too. He could see a hand with a tight grip on the handle of the blade that was not right throw him. "Lord Tadase why?" he asked as blood dripped from his mouth. "Because if I could not have Amu then neither would you Ikuto." With that he pulled his sward out of Ikuto chest as he collapsed on his love grave. As Ikuto lay there with dying he used all of his might to say. "My dear Amu we will be reunited aging in the next life and then we will be able to be filly be together because we are distended to be together." With that he died.

Centuries had pasted and the two never where reborn and reunited. Mrs. Hinamori was in the hospital giving birth to her first child and she soon gave birth to a daughter. Many of people came by to see the new Hinamori and praise her parents but none where more expected more then her parent's dear friend the Tsukiyomi family arrived with their 3 year old midnight hair and eye son and newborn daughter. "Mrs. Hinamori can I please hold her." The young boy asked unexpectedly. The Hinamori agreed by nodding their heads knowing he would not hurt her because they have seen him with his own little sister and know he would not drop her. The young boy sat down as Mr. Hinamori handed the young child his new bounded of joy. "Now Ikuto be very care full with her." Mr. Hinamori said as Ikuto nodded his head as with utter care held her. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "What her name?" he asked softly trying not to wake up the younger child in his arms. "Her name is Amu." Mrs. Hinamori answered him. Ikuto looked down at Amu as he smiled and notice her pink hair that was coming out of her baby bane. She soon woke up to revile her honey color eyes as she smiled back up at him.

Ok this can be a one-shot or I can make it into more but that all on you guys the readers. Tell me what on your mind did you love it, hate it, continue to see if maybe they fall in love aging, or plan whatever. Thanks you so much for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have no idea how hard it was to start this chap it took me 4 times to write this chap because I didn't like the way the other ruff drafts where going. Thanks for all the people who review I really do appreciate. Ok with the school uniforms for the girls are like the uniform Amu wears but instead of red its purple. Ok sue me I think that seines Kukai uniform color changed when he moved to middle school it should also change the older they get. The boy's uniforms are like Ikuto in the series. Ok so that settled on with that show I don't own Shugo Chara in any way or form. **

**Chap 2**

It was Algebra at Seiyo High School and the class teacher decided to end his teaching so his students could talk to each other since it was already Friday and he thought all his week planned lessons. One of his younger students was sitting in the back of his classroom next to a window. She had bubble gum pink hair that went to her shoulder blades with a purple x clip in her hair. She starred out the window with her honey color eyes. She wore her school uniform that showed off her supposal "cool and spicy" attitude but in real life she was shy and thought the skirt to her uniform was way to short to be going to high school in but that was not in her 'character'. She was listing to her Ipod, as she paid no attention to her classmates around her in their own little clicks talking about useless things. As she looked out the window she didn't notice the hottest and rumored 'playboy' take a sit right in front of her. One of her ear buds was removed from her ear as a husky voice said her name. "Amu are you there?" Amu soon focused her attention to the boy who said her name to see a tall and well-built midnight blue hair and eye older boy sitting in front of her with a cat smirk on his face. " Hmm what is it Ikuto don't you have some fan girl you can go bother besides me?" she said in her cool and spicy way. Ikuto put on a fake pout as he talked to his child hood friend. "Amu that hurts I just wanted to see how you where doing?" Amu rolled her eyes at the older boy commit. "If you must really know I was enjoying my self before you came and ruined it." Ikuto smirk grow. "Oh Amu you where enjoying your self your so nasty?" A sudden blush appeared on pour Amu face. "You damn pervert you know what I meant. I don't even know why I talk to when you always turn everything I say into something perverted." Ikuto could not help but chuckle at her comment it was true what she said but the only reason why he did so was because he loved to make her face the same color as her hair. All of a sudden his face went dead serious as he looked at the frustrated girl in front of him, and in return made her wonder what was with the sudden mood change as he spoke. "No, but seriously what you doing to do tonight?" Amu raises and eyebrow at his comment "Nothing much why?" "Seine your not going crap what don't you come with Utau and me to the fair?" with the most serious and strictest "NO" was the answer he got in return. "What why not will be like the good old times." Amu crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back into her chair. "What you mea good old times I reminder Utau chasing me around like a mad woman every time you even got close to me or sat next to me on a ride and almost killed me a couple of times." Ikuto put on his puppy dog eyes as he looked at Amu knowing she would fall for it. " Come on I don't want to be left with Utau and her new boyfriend in another attempt to make me jealous." Amu rolled her eyes. "that your problem that your own little sister has a big brother complex and is in love with you." Ikuto was taken back his puppy god eyes didn't work on Amu hell must have frozen over. "Come on Amu don't make me get on my knees and beige." Amu rolled her eyes aging as she was still on the fence about going or not. "Since your willing to get on your knees and beige and oh how much I would love to see that I don't want to be killed by your fan girls because they would think something going on between you and me so I will txt you later with my answer." Ikuto nodded his head knowing she would say yes maybe not during school but as soon as she got home she would get annoyed by her little sister and want freedom.

"Hinamori can I ask you a question?" a girly boy voice asked towards Amu who looked up to see a boy her own age with blond hair and burgundy eyes. But with Ikuto as soon as he heard the other boy voice growled and rolled his eyes as he looked up at the blond with an emotionless face. "Yes, accurse Tadase what is it?" Amu asked trying to be nice to the new comer. "I was wondering if you where going to be busy tonight?"

Amu Pov

Here we go aging cant Tadase get over me yeah we dated but we broke up because of his jealousy and anger issues. Tadase might seem to be the perfect boyfriend but when Ikuto came into the picture he is a completely different person. You would think seine we all grow up together we all would get along but in Ikuto and Tadase case they cant stand each other. I asked Ikuto about it ones and he told me it's just something in him deep down that makes him hate Tadase.

I watched as Ikuto stood up and got into Tadase face. "She already has plans with me." Tadase started to get angry. _Here we got aging. _"What how can that be you always ignore her in school and don't you have a fan girl you can go with instead of Amu?" Ikuto put on an evil smirk on his face. "So and your point is what I cant spend some time with my Amu." I already know how this is going to turn out so I got out my phone and txt my best friend Rime. 'Hey what are you doing?" I resaved a message back ' nothing just boarded what about you' I chuckled a little know she would enjoy this moment right know. She really does not like Tadase very much and loves hearing that Ikuto and Tadase are into it. ' Watching tidal de and tidal dum argue aging.' All of a sudden Tadase shoved Ikuto. _Ok this is not good im not going to get blamed by their fan groupies why their god is not in school so they can warship them. _I stood up to at lest try and stop them but thank the high powers because the ball rang. I gathered my things and walked to the classroom door and looked over my shoulder to see Ikuto and Tadase still staring each other down. I turned around and said in my cool and spicy way. "You know I got a solution for this little problem." They both calmed down and looked at me with a confused look written on their faces. " I will not do anything with neither one of you." With that I walked out of the room well more like ran out. When what I said finale sat in I could here both of them screaming "What" that had to be Ikuto and "This is all your fault." That must have had been Tadase.

When I got home I went to my room after greeted my parents. As soon as I opened my door I notice my room was a mess almost all of my clothes where scattered around my room. "Did someone try to burg lies my room or something?" as soon as those words escaped my lips my closed door exploded open and y younger sister Ami popped out wearing some of my clothes what where way to big for her as she yelled "Tada!" I could not help but get mad at the light headed brunet in front of me she trashed my room that little. I pointed to the hall. "Get out now Ami!" I said with a dark aura surrounding me and in a flash Ami was out of my room as I slammed my room door behind her. I took out my phone and txt Ikuto ' pick me up at 6' after I pressed send I looked up at my room and it looked like a bomb was sat off. I wrote aging another message to Ikuto 'wait make that 7.' If today is any clue to how tonight is going to be then it's going to be one interesting night.

**Ok cliffy im going to leave it like that because I want to drive you crazy wondering if Tadase shows up and mess's things up or if Ikuto and Amu start to develop feeling called love for one and other. … If anyone has any ideas Im always open there so many different possibilities open for the next chap. Thanks for reading and please Review tell me you like it, loved it, hate it, wish I just didn't kill some poor trees or plain what ever.**


	3. Author Note Sorry

Author note:

I'm so sorry I have not updated in awhile I been really busy with all the crap that been thrown at me lately I been real busy trying to get into college (including my old high school crap) Physical therapy for you who don't know I hurt my neck and left arm in a car wreak during January and I'm still dealing with that and also dealing trying to get ready to go to El Salvador this summer. As soon as things slow down I promise to update.

In the last chap I'm sorry is there was a lot of misspelled words as my family likes to say I great at out stupefying word correction. I'm sorry but I was in a rush when I wrote it. I promise not to rush the other chap.

Since I'm still working on chap 3 if anyone has any ideas on what Ikuto and Amu should do or what should happen let me know and if I should add the Shugo chara I still don't know about all them yet or to even make them human.

Sincerely,

xXxLonleyMoonAngelxXx


End file.
